High School Assassins
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: In a corrupt version of Japan, a group of assassins band together to stand against the tyranny of the evil Japanese government. Ruled by violence, drugs, and lust. Rated M for all the good stuff, and this is a TakashiXHarem story along with being in an alternate universe, please read and review!
1. Night Assassins

Chapter 1: Night Assassins

(Opening A/N: I'm starting to get my head immersed into the Akame Ga Kill anime series. And I figured that I could make this a crossover with Highschool Of The Dead. But minus the zombies and add a totally fucked up goverment. Run by money, drugs, sex, murder, fear, violence, and corruption. Admist the chaos, there's a band of assassins fighting against the tyrrany of the opression. Lead by both Takashi Kumoro and Akame. The name of the group that they lead is called, the "Nightkillers." Plus just to make this more interesting, the pairing for this is going to be TakashiXHarem. Because it's kinda hard to pick which pair would be good and you can't go wrong with a harem. Anyway before I get off track, this crossover is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, rape, use of drugs and alcohol, and strong sexual content. Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Of The Dead or Akame Ga Kill for they are rightfully owned by Daisuke Sato and Shouji Sato along with the rightful owners of Akame Ga Kill. So anyway, let's start the bloodshed and the body count!)

[Tokyo, Alternate Present...]

This place is a complete clusterfuck if you ask me, filled with lust, drugs, and decay. Makes me wanna puke! The goverment stole all the jobs and education from us and forced us to live like animals, if you want a good education or a decent job, then try kissing ass to those goverment fucks. But I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takashi Kumoro, and this is my story. As far as I could remember about two years ago, I saw a goverment suck up rape and slit my mom's throat. I couldn't do anyting except wallow in fear, he had that sadistic smile on his face when he killed her.

"You're going to remember this for the rest of your life." The killer said, and that was when I grabbed a nearby blunt object and smashed it against his head.

"That was for my mom you ungreatful dirt bag!" I said as I kept hitting him over and over again.

Now, it was time to get back to the present! Two weeks ago, my best friend was being picked up by a really sweet girl, even though he was dating my childhood friend Rei, he got killed by her hands so she can impress the goverment to give her some money so she can make her little brother better. The doctors say that he had some kind of cancer and it was going to cost a lot of Yen to have the surgery. My phone rang, it was Shizuka.

"This is Takashi here." I said, she usually calls if she needs a man to please her, and she is a part of my little harem.

"Out on an assassination?" Shizuka asked playfully, man I was really getting turned on the sexiness of her voice.

"Yeah I am, why?" I replied, and it turns out she was wearing that sexy lingere that I like.

"I'm wearing that little special thing you like!" She said, gotta get the job done so I can get back to Shizuka.

"Let me take care of the job, and I'll be back for a little fun between me and you." I said as I hung up, and now it was time for some for some classic murder.

The target came out of a nearby building with three men behind her, great...I was in need of a little bit of target practice. So I pulled a silenced semi-automatic Glock 17 from a holster and a butterfly knife out of my jacket. Having the shadows covering my movements and the guards not being able to see the assassin behind them. I had the enemy deep within my sight, so I raised my Glock and fired three well placed shots, one for each guard as the bullets went through their heads and brain matter along with blood escaping through the wounds. The girl turned around to see that her loayl bodyguards were killed.

"Someone please help!" She screamed but there was no one around to save her, this is assassin turf.

"I'm afraid no one is going to help you, in fact does the name Hiashi Igou ring a bell?" I asked as I came out of the shadows with a butterfly knife in hand.

"Please, don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want, money, women, drugs, guns, just name it and I'll give it to you." She said backing away from me, none of those things interest me, my only motiviation is murder.

She then has her back against the wall cowering for her life, I like it when people always get to beg. It just makes me want to kill them more. She still needed to die, and I was going to grant her a swift death. And as for the women, I have a fucking harem! Why the hell should I add another slut to my group?

"I'm afraid that your cries are on deaf ears, and no one is going to get you out of it. It's time you said your prayers, because you die now." I said as I stabbed the knife into her throat and ripped it to one side with blood oozing out like a water fountian.

She rolled her eyes into her skull and died. My job here is done, Hiashi...I hope you find and can be able to rest in peace now. Now I'm going to Shizuka's apartment so I can be able to get a little bit of R&R before the next hit.

(A/N: This is just an experimental chapter and I am going to add some lemons in here, and if you're nice and not bombing me, then I'll do a TakashiXShizuka lemon next chapter, and remember, this is an alternate universe here. So leave a review if possible along with any ideas or suggestions, faves and follows are still optional. And depending where this goes, let's see if people want another chapter! So until then...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Harlots And Heat

Chapter 2: Harlots And Heat

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Ahuor for Faving, Following, and reviewing my story along with KnightMare00327 for following this project as well. And for Ahuor, if you're wondering if I'm going to add the Teigu in this story? Yes, but it's going to be like a secret government police. Like a SWAT team on steroids! And I'm going to add a lemon in this chapter as well, so I hope you guys enjoy this little addition to my gratuitious violent masterpiece.)

Now that Hiahsi is avenged, I can rest easy. And I had only one question on mind, what is Shizuka up to? She called me and told me that she was wearing that sexy silk lingere that I liked, maybe she was giving me a booty call. Next stop, Shizuka's pad. As soon as I walked down the street, one of the local street girls tried to sell her body on me.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time. I'll get you off for 2,000 Yen." One girl said, these kinds of girls are known to carry different types of diseases.

So I pulled out my silenced Glock and fired two shots into the hooker, she then collapsed onto the ground and died with a pool of blood filling the sidewalk.

"Sorry, I usually enjoy killing people like you and not fucking you, besides, I have someone who wants me right now." I replied as I walked away.

[Shizuka's apartment]

I just hope that Shizuka was still wearing that sexy lingere that I like. So I rang her doorbell and the former school nurse with the nice rack, blonde hair and wearing the sexy silk night dress with nothing underneath. My emotions were getting the best of me, right now...it was time for me to get some built up lust out of my body.

"You like what you see?" Shizuka asked, of course I usually enjoy the company of Shizuka or any other girl that isn't used as a government type whore.

"Of course, can I come in and get some uneeded lust out of me?" I asked, she then wraps an arm around my neck, and brings me in for a kiss.

She then slips me her slender tongue and the sweet intamacy of our kiss was getting me more excited. She then noticed that I was starting to pitch a tent. Shizuka's hand slid onto the erect unit and she knew what I wanted.

"Come on in, I'll pour us a glass of wine." Shizuka said as I walked in and closed the door.

She then locked the door behind us, went to the kicthen, got a bottle of Chardinay along with a bottle opener and a couple of wine glasses. I took all of my clothes off including my underwear. The cork popped off the bottle and the wine was poured for the two of us. Plus thanks to the fucked up government, there is no legal drinking age. Shizuka hands me a glass, and we toasted to our little love session.

"Cheers." We both said as we drank the alcoholic beverage.

Shizuka slipped out of her night dress, and she was totally naked just like me. She then gets onto the bed and I join her, she opens her legs and that made me want her more. So I got inbetween her legs, but I was going to give her some oral sex before we become one.

"Are you going to stare at it, or are you going to come into me?" Shizuka asked, and I placed my tongue into her opening, and she arched her back and moaned in lustful pleasure.

Then her hands were on the back of my head, and I kept on licking Shizuka and she moaned and heavily breathed, the sexual sweat poured from our bodies. She wanted my hard shaft inside of her but I wanted her to climax before we got personal.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" Shizuka screamed as she climaxed into my mouth, as soon as I had enough of her snatch in my mouth, I climbed on top of her and slipped my tongue into her mouth, we both shared a passionate kiss as our tongues were swirling around each others mouths. The taste of herself was turning her on more and more.

"How do you taste?" I asked, she liked it since it came from her.

"I want to go all the way, do you think you can do that?" She asked, and I slid my member deep into Shizuka's soaking wet opening.

She let out a small yet cute lustful moan, but she wanted to be on top. So she sat on top and I was laying flat on my back. Her breasts screamed to be touched, so I placed my hands on them and Shizuka grabbed my wrists then kept sliding up and down my shaft. I couldn't hold back, I was on the verge of reaching a climax.

"Are you going to come, it's alright if you want to. I want to feel it inside me, fill me, fill me please." Shizuka said lustfully as we both climaxed and she dropped on top of me.

I pulled the sheet over the two of us as we both laid in bed together. Shizuka wraps her arm around me and we both became lovers, but she's not my only lover.

[Three Hours Later...]

I recieved a text message from Kouta reading...

 _Dude, you got a group of Teigu coming after you and Shizuka, and they're closing in on you!_

What the?! How did this happen?

"Shizuka, wake up. We got to get out of here." I said, she opens her eyes and saw me getting dressed.

"What's going on Takashi?" Shizuka asked, the Government police were right on top of us.

There was a loud bang on the door, followed by a booming voice...

"This is the Teigu, open up in the name of government law. You're under arrest!" The Lead Teigu said, that when I grabbed both of my Glocks from Shizuka's stash.

Shizuka quickly got dressed and grabbed an M4 carbine handing it to me along with a Tonto machete. She then grabs a 9mm Sig Sauer, with armor peircing rounds, a SPAS-12 shotgun, and another Tonto machete. We quickly hid in the shadows, the Teigu didn't know what they were dealing with. The door was bashed in, and the team of at least ten men entered the small apartment.

"Clear." One member said, but he didn't know that I was right behind him with a garrote.

I slipped the wire around his neck and choked him to death, his body was then covered by the shadows of the dark. Shizuka fired a shell from her SPAS-12 and killed three men at point blank range.

"We're taking heavy fire, reques-" The lead said as he was decapitated by Saeko Busujima.

Blood gushed out and poured like a red rain, the samurai girl had a major beef with the government, so she decided to join the NightKillers. She wasn't done there yet, with a series of powerful swipes of her sword...the other Teigu that were after us, laid on the ground with piles of blood pouring out all over Shizuka's apartment.

"Now, how am I going to get this clean?" Shizuka asked, it looked like this place was compromised, and we needed to make sure the Teigu knew we were coming for them along with the stupid government.

[More To Follow...]

(A/N: Alright, here's another chapter down, and the government is still looking for the NightKillers along with Akame, and I'll be sure to add her in the next chapter, so feel free to drop a review when you can, and faves/follows are still optional. So from the demented mind of my own, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. The Next Move

Chapter 3: The Next Move...

(Opening A/N: I'd like to Thank Kreeftxx for following along with ReaperAsOfLate and The Kitsune Saiyan for Faving and following this! And a special thanks to Chang Green G King for an awesome review, and I will leave the women alone at leat for a little while, and I do have a rule of thumb, every tenth to twentieth act of violence deserves a lemon. Anyway, to spice things up, let's say that Shizuka is pregnant and it's Takashi's. So, let's see how this plays out.)

We went to the Assassin's guild formerly Fujimi High School. I went to my usual hang out spot, so I can get my thoughts together. Saya then came up with an angry look on her face, she had found out some news about Shizuka.

"What brings you here Saya?" I asked, she then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"You fucking bastard, did you realize that you just fucking got Shizuka preganat?!" Saya asked, and this was starting to piss her off.

"Saya, relax. Besides, I always wanted to start a family. Plus, if something happens to me...I will know that I have a future generation to live on." I replied, then a vein starts to stick out the side of Saya's head.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO RAISE A KID IN THIS DAY AND AGE?! YOU DO REALIZE THAT THE GOVERNMENT IS GOING TO TRACK DOWN ANY KIDS THAT AREN'T REGISTERED!" Saya snapped, just then, a woman with a metal prostetic right arm and an eyepatch over her right eye, it was the boss.

"Takagi, let him go. Now." She said with a firm tone of voice, you do not want to get on this woman's bad side.

Saya then released me from her grip, and I gasped for air as soon as Saya released me from her grasp.

"Sorry about that boss, I should be careful about who I piss off." I said, and she just gave me a "You should be careful about what you do from now on" type of glare. "Look boss, I know what you're trying to say with that look, and I totally understand." I added, and she loosened up her gaze on me.

"Anyway, before I get sidetrack by that little drama act between you and Takagi, I'm putting you both on another assassination." She said as she handed me some INTEL on the target.

It turns out this guy runs a bathhouse, and he also happens to be a lackey for the government. But that's not all, he also lures people into the bathhouse and murders them for the fun of it. Now it's time for some personal payback for all those lost souls. So I gathered all the weapons I will need, along with strapping on a Flak Jacket, elbow pads, fingerless gloves and a skull print face mask. Now, I'm ready to kill some government sell outs. And I placed all of my guns into the trunk of a car that we were going to use.

"Look, I know I kinda snapped over that little thing, but I wanted to say, I'm sorry about all of that. And in a way, I'm really happy for both you and Shizuka. Anyway, let's get this assassination done." Saya said, and I totally agreed with her.

"Let's head over to the bathhouse and kill us a government bad guy!" I replied, and Saya agreed, she can't really stay mad at me forever.

She placed all of her weapons in the trunk with mine, and I slammed it shut. But being the gentleman that I am, I opened the car door for Saya, she slid into the passengers seat, and closed the door as soon as she was in. And I got into the driver's seat then started the car.

"Who do we have to assassinate?" Saya asked and I handed her the INTEL boss gave me, she then studied over it as well.

"Let's be careful here, the Teigu might be guarding the target. So leave no one standing." I said, and we drove to the destination where the target was busy making money for the government.

And tending for the loyalists and suck ups to the ones with power. Now it's time for some Anarchy, Saya and I were wanting to start some anarchaic chaos. We parked in front of bathhouse, and we both got our guns out. Saya tied a bandana around her face and I pulled up the face mask. I had a SPAS-12 shotgun with incendiary shells, an HK416 carbine assault rifle, and a pair of semi automaitc Glocks. Saya had a 9mm Sig Sauer, M-60 machine gun, and an AK74 Russian assault rifle. So we snuck into the back of the bathhouse, and looked for any guards that were blocking us from the target. But my guess is, they're probably in the baths.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" One of the employees said, and I shot him with one of my Glocks and he dropped to the ground dead.

"We got assassins!" One of the Teigu said as Saya ripped a hailfire of bullets from her M-60. And the Teigu soldier got ripped to shreds and his corpse dropped into the water as it turned from clear to crimson.

Now for the fun part, the bathhouse owner, he's got a lot of sins to atone for even for joining with the government. And this gave me an idea, I dipped my fingers into the blood of the employee I killed and drew an Anarchy symbol onto a wall letting people know that Anarchy is coming. We headed to the Bathhouse owner's office, and there he was counting all the money that he got for letting people use the baths.

"So, you must be the NightKillers, I hear the government has put a special bounty on you. And I'm going to collect all that you are worth." The Bathhouse owner said, I pulled out the SPAS-12 and fired an incendiary shell at the stack of money he had.

"You're greed sickens us, and now it's time for you to burn in hell. You see that first shot was just a taste of what hell is like, and now you my greedy little demonic bastard, now it's time for you to see Satan." I said as I popped another shell, and it sent the owner flying in his chair as he burned to a crisp and both Saya and I watched as the flame turned his skin to a black crisp.

"Well, no turning back." Saya said, I nodded and knew that we're now killers that are wanted by the government.

"Hello, hello, to all my loyal followers. I am here to let you all know that we're stepping up security all over the city. And we'll be damned if we let those terrorists win. Effective immediately, every Teigu under my control will be dispersed all over in search for these so called "assassins." If anyone is harbouring these killers, you will be faced with the death penalty. And I will see to it personally." That voice was that of the infamous government leader who had Greed, Lust, Murder, Trechary, Gluttony and other infalliable sins rot his impure soul.

"I swear, by the time this all comes to an end, I'll have you at the barrel of my gun, and I'll be pulling the trigger." I said to myself, so we had to head back to the guild, Hopefully the Teigu didn't find it.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, that was really taking a chunk out of my imagination, so I'm hopefully going to find other targets to have assassinated and like I said, I hope the Teigu don't find the NightKiller's guild. Anyway, drop a review, an idea, and/or a suggestion. Faves and follows are as always still optional. And I shall be back for more, and until then, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses...BloodyDeon666 signing off!)


	4. Sniper Serenade

Chapter 4: Sniper Serenade!

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank ReaperAsOfLate for that review he gave me. And I will be adding Tatsumi into this story and I'll be adding him to the story plus I'll be adding Mine along with Saeko to Takashi's Harem. And I'm trying to debate on whether or not to add the boss to the harem as well. And it seems that every time that I try to save something, it always seems to pbbbbbbt! When I get to a good stopping point, it always disappears on me! Ugh! Anyway here's the next chapter!)

I was laying in bed with nothing covering my body, due to the heat from the day. And I have no shame in my body let alone have nothing to hide. As soon as I closed my eyes temporarily and opened them again...Mine was laying on top of me fully clothed.

"Hey Takashi, may I ask why you're naked?" Mine asked, but I could ask why she's on top of me. But I had to be honest with her, and now I didn't want her shooting my nuts off.

"I'm just enjoying the comfort of not having any clothes on and it's hot out too." I replied, she then climbed off of me and started to grab all of my clothes then tossed them at me.

"Get dressed, the boss has given us given us another assassination. And she wants us to get it done tonight." Mine said, and she left the room giving me enough time to get dressed. As soon as I was ready, we met up with one of the members of the Night Killers His name is Tatsumi. And sometimes he can be a total asshole.

"So did you bang Mine yet?" Tatsumi asked, and that's when I drew a Glock on him.

"You really want me to put a bullet through your skull...keep it up." I replied, just then I heard feminine footsteps.

"Holster your gun, Takashi. Save your anger for the government, not for your allies." The voice came from Saeko Busujima.

So I holstered my Glock and Tatsumi handed me a manilla folder on the next target. There were two men both of them were not only loyal to the government but these guys are totally fucking sick too. They like to rape high school girls but those who refuse their sexual urges will be executed via sniper fire.

[Meanwhile with the bad guys...]

One man was taking a club and started banging it against the cages like a stick against a white picket fence. The girls inside the cages were whimpering and crying about not getting raped.

 **Due to the rape/strong sexual content of this scene...I hereby am placing this rape/sex scene on my Demon's cut of High School Assassins on Archive Of Our**

"How about this one here?" Referring to one of the school girls that was so high on the aphrodisiac, that she was on the verge of either of dying from the estacy or she was going to be picked off with a sniper's bullet. And the only thing we can is just watch. The two men dragged the high school girl out into the open court and tied her to a large post which sat in the center of the court.

"Wait, I know her, she was in my homeroom." I whispered, the girl they were about to kill was Tatsuyumi Shinohara.

She just lost her parents a couple of weeks ago, we need to make sure that she wasn't going to die on us, not on my watch though...my heart started to race, I wanted to see these assholes die in name of total anarchy. Luckily the boss supplied both me and Mine with a pair of sniper rifles, Mine's was a fully custom Russian Dragunov SVD codnamed "Baba Yaga" and I had a fully custom M-700 bolt action sniper rifle with a high powered scope, extended clip, and a high powered suppressor to boot it's codename, "Preadator." This was the plan, Mine had control of one vantage point, and I had the other, if these bastards layed a single hand on her...I swear to god they'll be sitting on Satan's lap. He drew a .50 caliber Desert Eagle and had it pointed at Tatsuyumi.

"Any last words?" Asked the guy hoding the gun, he then points the gun at Tatsuyumi and cocks the hammer of the gun.

"Please, spare me, I beg of you, I did what you wanted you to to do me, I don't want to die." Tatsuyumi pleaded, but there was the sound of gunfire and it didn't come from the pistol he used, instead it came from my M-700 blot action as I placed the shot right through the guy's head as he just stands there temporarily and falls to the ground after the bullet pierces through his skull.

Blood and brain splattered all over the place along with on the girl. The second guy pointed a .44 revolver at Tatsuyumi and he placed a bullet through her along with two other girls that they used up. But Mine did the honors of killing him. And I began to shed tears for Tatsuyumi since she was killed.

"God damn it!" I cursed, and the fact that someone was killed in front of me, and she was executed for what reason?

Those government bastards ruined a great country and now they rape and kill innocent people? And I swear on the graves of those who have been wronged, will have their mistakes dealt with by me.

"Takashi, I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do." Said Mine, she then embraced me into a hug as I began to shed tears, then Saya came over and she hugged me as well.

It turns out that Saya and Mine are both twin sisters, Mine is the older of the two. As soon as I came to my senses and knew that there was still work to do, I then recieved a text message from Najenda, she found another target that needs to be dealt with. This target was not from where we are, and it turns out that this scumbag exploits children by using them as his personal play things how he sees fit. She then sent me a picture of the guy, he was in his late forties early fifties, but all in all, he looked like an average Joe. He had black hair and eyes but the thing that made him stand out was a crescent shaped scar on his left cheek and he also enjoys smoking Cuban cigars, his name was Kasuyori Harashima. So I texted back, _I'll be sure to make that bastard pay for what he is doing._

[Kasuyori Harashima's penthouse]

The penthouse was crawling with hired mercenaires and government thugs sworn to protect the guy, they monitored the place to make sure that no assassins came to kill the guy since it's bad for business for the corrupt government. He had one girl clean the bathroom at gunpoint, the girl's name was Alice and she hated cleaning for the guy since he's a real bad type of person. She hoped that someone could come and rescue her.

"Keep working, I'll tell you when to stop." The mercenary said, and Alice continued to scrub the toilet.

Kasuyori was standing there watching the young girl working, she then spat on the floor and the Mercenary pointed the gun at her.

"Are you going to shoot me? I mean you already killed my mommy and daddy. I wouldn't mind if I joined them." Alice said as she tossed the scrub brush to one side, then the guy grabs Alice by the top of her head as he drags her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He tosses her onto the bed...

 **Again, Due to the rape/strong sexual content of this scene...I hereby am placing this rape/sex scene on my Demon's cut of High School Assassins on Archive Of Our , apologies all around.**

Unbeknownst to the mercenaries and thugs protecting the stoolie was about to be met with the swiftness of one of the Nightkillers, it was the the swordswoman known as Saeko Busujima. She decapitates the first mercenary as his head hits the ground and blood began to pour onto the glass door, she then opens it up with the intent to kill those who pledge their alliegence to the corrupt government. She then recieved a text message from me, _We are right outside your position, don't kill the target without us._ She then texted back, _Well, you better get up here on the double._

Now it's time to send a message to those who are in the corrupt government that we won't stay afraid of their control.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Sorry for not adding those blocked scenes in there, but like I said, it's against the rules to add those in there and I really don't want the admins of the site to come down on me for adding them in there and have them coming down on me to have this deleted, but like I said, I'm doing an uncut version of this on called "High School Assassins" (Demon's Cut) Basically it's like the uncensored version of Kite and Mezzo Forte. But it might take me some time to get the uncut lemons done for that. But all in all, feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and I'm still working on some other projects so, it might take some time before I even get another chapter done, so...until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
